1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for automated point-of-sale vending. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for providing efficient, problem-free vending by minimizing purely mechanical elements and instead combining the use of electrical and electronic elements. More particular yet, the present invention involves a drop-shelf vending machine of the electronically controlled electromechanical type.
2. Description of Prior-art
While the general field of vending machines involves a variety of methods for actuation such as auger-type dispensing or manual selection from a stack (e.g., newspaper vending machines), the more specific type of drop-shelf actuation will be discussed. Commonly, mechanical mechanisms are used to dispense products from such drop-shelf vending machines. These prior-art mechanical systems are prone to failure due to many factors including corrosion of the precision metal surfaces and the large number of precision mechanical parts used to activate the drop shelves.
In spite of contemporary advances in vending machine technology, a cost-effective electronic and electromechanical drop-shelf vending machine is notably absent in the vending industry. While attempts have been made to vend products (e.g., detergent boxes, snacks, and sundries) that are more suited to drop-shelf dispensing using a variety of other vending techniques, these attempts have not gained acceptance within the vending machine industry. Several reasons for such non-acceptance exist and include the relative high cost and low reliability (e.g., jams and the like) of current vending technologies. As well, current vending technologies have not been economically feasible due to the length of time required for service and loading which drastically increases operational costs.
From the operation described above, it becomes critically apparent that current vending technologies are generally inadequate for vending industry purposes. Further, it is apparent that current drop-shelf technologies are sorely antiquated. Among the prior-art references, several known devices typify the aforementioned drop-shelf method and some attempt to alleviate the problems associated with such a purely mechanical design. However, none of these below patents touch the disclosure of this invention as described herein.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,375 issued to Christian is drawn to a shelf arrangement for a drop-shelf vending machine. This prior-art device is directed to use for newspapers and the like wherein the shelves are staggered or of varying width to enable the loading or unloading of several shelves at any one given time.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,207 issued to Christian is drawn to a mechanical system for supporting, releasing, and resetting the shelves of a drop-shelf vending machine. The mechanical system includes a pawl with a double-sided actuating ramp retracted by an extended roller chain link pin. Such a design is inherently problematic due to the mechanical complexity of so numerous an amount of parts.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,178 issued to LeBron, III is drawn to a drop-shelf vending mechanism that includes mechanical trigger actuation. More particularly, the triggers are spring biased and have mechanical stops that indicate a sold-out status for a given item as appropriate. The stops also prevent further trigger actuation by a user when the given item is sold-out.
While these prior-art devices represent improvements within mechanical arrangements, none of the patents discussed above adequately provides for any electronic or electrical mechanisms that would automate the drop-shelf operation. Common to the prior-art devices, a multitude of moving mechanical parts are required. Such numerous mechanical parts are particularly prone to failure due to dust and dirt buildup. Intermittent failures cause products to jam within the vending machine thus requiring costly servicing. Ultimate failure requires costly repair or replacement. None of the prior-art devices teach or render obvious the automated electronic drop-shelf vending machine of the present invention wherein the drop-shelf is electrically actuated via a controller that is electronically triggered by insertion of monies by the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved, effective drop-shelf vending device for providing relatively maintenance-free operation suitable for automated point-of-sale vending purposes such as, but not limited to, newspapers, magazines, packaged food or cleaning products, assorted sundries, and the like. What is needed is such a drop-shelf vending device that is easily operated. What is also needed is such a drop-shelf vending device that can be utilized to retrofit prior-art drop shelving machines in order to reduce the number of mechanical parts and increase overall vending reliability. What is further needed is such a drop-shelf vending device that does not require complex and specialized springs, levers, sprockets, pivots, . . . etc., but instead can operate reliably with electronic controllers, circuitry, and electromechanical actuators. Still, what is needed is such a drop-shelf vending device that includes easily serviceable components. What is also needed is such a drop-shelf vending device that can be modularized such that sections may be easily replaced or updated. Still further, what is needed is such a drop-shelf vending device which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the prior-art while providing new and useful reliable electric and electronic features.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a drop-shelf vending device that provides relatively maintenance-free operation suitable for automated point-of-sale vending purposes such as, but not limited to, newspapers, magazines, packaged food or cleaning products, assorted sundries, and the like. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a drop-shelf vending device that is easily operated. Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a drop-shelf vending device that can be utilized to retrofit prior-art drop shelving machines in order to reduce the number of mechanical parts and increase overall vending reliability. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a drop-shelf vending device without reliance on complex and specialized mechanical elements such as springs, levers, sprockets, pivots, and the like, but instead operates reliably by means of electronic controllers, circuitry, and electromechanical actuators. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a drop-shelf vending device that includes easily serviceable components. Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a drop-shelf vending device being able to be modularized such that sections may be easily replaced or updated.
The present invention is directed to an electronic drop-shelf vending device that is used within the vending industry to dispense packaged products. Such packaged products include virtually any type of consumer product including, without limitation, candies, chips, and assorted snack items; personal products such as soaps, toothpaste, and other hygienic products; print items such as newspapers or magazines; and any other relatively compact item suitable for placement within a drop-shelf. The invention is an improvement over the existing mechanical drop shelf vending machine in that the instant drop-shelf vending device is a fully automatic and trouble-free electronic dispensing system that is free of push/pull mechanical knobs. Such a user-friendly system can include an indicator means located remote from the device (e.g., in an adjacent office) to warm of a low product supply within the shelves. The inventive system also allows for independent pricing on each column of shelves on multi-column arrangements. This allows for mixing of products with differing prices.
The electronic drop-shelf vending device of the present invention is an assembly having electronic and electromechanical devices such as, but not limited to, micro switches, terminal boards, 24 volt direct current (DC) or 120 volt alternating current (AC) electronic pull type solenoids, electronic accumulative timing control modules, electronic multi-coin and/or multi token acceptors, and wiring interconnects. All of these components are operable together with either a single drop-shelf magazine (i.e., single column) or multiple drop-shelf magazines (i.e., multi-column) in order to control the dispensing of the given packaged product by the action of the drop-shelf magazine via electronic triggering and electromechanical actuation.
The electronic drop-shelf vending device includes an easy-to-read digital display. A coin-counter display within the device allows for remote money counting and can be reset from the device itself or from a remote site (e.g., an adjacent or central office). The use of electronics and electromechanical elements results in troublefree electronic action that performs well in a large temperature range including low and high extremes. This is particularly useful in outdoor settings such as car-washes, beaches or pool-sides, athletic fields or tennis courts, and similar locations. The device also includes features that allow a range of pricing (e.g., $0.25 to $4.00) as appropriate as well as an automatic coin return when shelves are empty. Structurally, the device can be made compact such as for wall-mounting. Alternatively, the device can be a large, free-standing vending machine that is weighted so as to prevent vandalism. Of course, either configuration may include windows so as to enable a purchaser to view the products. However, anti-vandal configurations may simply include photographs or pictures of the products on the exterior surface of the device""s case (e.g., sheetmetal, high-impact plastic, or some similarly durable casing material).
In operation, the electronic drop-shelf vending machine of the present invention drops a shelf containing a product when the correct amount of coins, tokens, or paper currency has been deposited into a provided money slot. The coins, tokens or paper currency are dropped or pulled in a currency-accepting device. Such money slots and currency-accepting devices are well known in the art of vending machines and numerous types of these structures may be used so long as a suitable electronic pulse may be derived from such structure. That is to say, such structure should be an electronic type of currency-accepting device. This includes structures such as card readers that utilize credit-cards, debit-cards, or pre-paid smart-cards. Once some monetary form is input, the currency-accepting device then sends an electronic pulse to the timing module. The device owner or vending company to set products to a predetermined currency value uses the timing module. The timing module determines that the correct amount of tokens, coins, or currency was received according to the predetermined currency value setting. If the value is correct, the timing module allows an electronic pulse to activate a solenoid or some similar electromechanical actuator.
The electric pulse to the solenoid activates the solenoid""s plunger, which is attached to the trigger mechanism of the drop-shelf magazine. This activation of the drop-shelf magazine trigger mechanism forces a shelf containing a product to drop. Thus, the selected product is discharged from the device for access by the consumer. As the electric current is cut off to the solenoid by the timing module, the drop-shelf magazine trigger is pulled back to its original position by spring action. In this manner, the device is made ready for its next vend.
The inventive system is easily adaptable to any number of tokens, quarters, dollar coins or paper money and to multi-column drop-shelf vending equipment incorporating mechanically operated drop-shelf magazines. This invention provides a reliable electronic and electromechanical drop shelf vending machine that is within the cost range of most customers.
The invention will be described for the purposes of illustration only in connection with certain embodiments; however, it is to be understood that other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent by the following description of the drawings according to the present invention. While a preferred embodiment is disclosed, this is not intended to be limiting. Rather, the general principles set forth herein are considered to be merely illustrative of the scope of the present invention and it is to be further understood that numerous changes may be made without straying from the scope of the present invention.